


sleep dust

by lucidnight



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, felix is a fairy, minho loves to dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnight/pseuds/lucidnight
Summary: fairies are known to symbolize dreams as they are mistresses of magic. the extraordinary capacities of human spirit and imagination hold paranormal powers allowing humans to create imaginations that can never be completely grasped in the human world.or, minho sleeps to escape the real world and ends up falling in love with the fairy of his dreams. literally.





	sleep dust

**Author's Note:**

> just for background: fairies can be assigned to a specific human. that fairy has the power to perform necessary magic in their human's life.
> 
> completely fictional, but fun to think about anyway. enjoy~

Minho didn't know what to expect. He's been coming in to work late for weeks despite his boss's scolds and warnings. He's missed too many of his classes that he doubts he can even finish this school year on time. He hasn't spoken to his friends in so long, way too long that he doesn't even remember the last time he's seen any of them.

He didn't know what to expect when he came in to work that evening and was fired immediately. Or when he got his grades and saw too many unsatisfied credit hours. Or when he gets a text from his best friend, Chan, telling him that he's going back home to Australia.

He didn't know what to expect when so many things in his life seemed to be falling apart and all at once. He didn't have much to do other than his school assignments and part time job. He didn't have any other focuses in his life, so at this point he felt a bit hopeless.

And what did Minho do when the entire world seemed to be going up against him like this? He took a nap.

He slept and he slept, for hours, to days, thinking that he had nothing else to do, so some extra (and unneeded) rest wouldn't hurt anybody. _Life is a social construct_ , he tells himself to make himself feel better, even though he does somewhat believe it.

 

He's rested beside a tree when he opens his eyes, trunk glistening and grass sparkly misted beneath him. Taking a look around, Minho finds himself in a... _what is this place?_ , he thinks. Looks like a forest, but it's too pretty to worry about a wild animal appearing. There's flowers that are laid out for acres and acres that he can't even see an edge of the earth. The trees rise tens of feet high over his head, leaves damp from rain. The stream beside his feet travels between them, curving a guide through this forest, and Minho follows alongside it.

He walks and walks, not really paying attention to where he is going until the colorful twinkling lights in front of him catch his eye. He wonders what they are. Some move around more quickly than others, some glow brighter, and some are bigger or smaller. He steps into the open field that has formed in front of him with each step that he takes, taking in a strong scent of strawberries and flowers, trying to take a closer look at what the lights are. _Fireflies?,_ he thinks to himself, squinting at the small blue one nearest to his face.

"We're not fireflies," a voice says behind him. It startles Minho, and he turns around quickly to see where it came from not knowing that anyone else was here, _wherever he was._

"I- who are you? How did you know what I'm thinking?" Minho questions, taking in the figure in front of him. It appears to be a boy, about the same height as him or a bit shorter. His hair is blonde but has a pink tint to it with a rose color on his lips and cheeks that match. He's dressed in a fitted silk white outfit that glistens underneath the sunlight that is peaking through the trees behind him. And for some reason, he isn't afraid.

"Not a firefly. I'm a fairy," he tells Minho so nonchalantly, like he's explained this to a thousand people a thousand times, "My name's Felix," the boy tells him, giving a casual but bright smile.

"A fairy? What? What the hell, like a tooth fairy or something?" Minho is confused at the fact that he's found a real life fairy, but he's not too surprised remembering that he's in this random forest that sparkles and shines way too perfectly, so who knows what else he will run into.

"Yes- well, no. I'm not a tooth fairy, specifically. I'm a pixie fairy," he says, hoping to clear it up for Minho, but it only leaves the latter with more questions. "We're all fairies," Felix gestures out to the field behind Minho. Minho turns back around to where he had previously been observing to see the number of lights had decreased as they began morphing into human sized..fairies?

"I'm..so confused," Minho says, gaze on the floor, "But, for some reason I find it beautiful, and I feel a bit safe here." He looks up to Felix who is still standing, smiling at him as he questions his entire life right now.

"Well, I'm glad then," Felix laughs softly, "It is my job to keep you safe, after all."

"Your job? What does that mean, how do you know me, and where did you come from to have to 'keep me safe'?" Minho wonders, when has he ever been in danger to need someone to protect him. Is this his guardian angel coming to save his life because, well, now would actually be the perfect time for that, he thinks.

"Shouldn't you know, Minho? You brought me here," he says in what sounds like a whisper, and it only leaves Minho even more confused than he already was. 

"No, I...didn't?" He says, but Felix appears to be fading away, up into the air and away into the distance. Then he's gone before Minho can even ask him how he knew his name.

 

 

Minho woke up to the moon glowing through his open window, giving enough light for his entire figure to be seen sprawled out across his bed. He checked the time, which he hasn't done in days now, and it's not even 11 at night. He sits up a bit, thoughts continuing from the dream he's just had, which he finds weird because he rarely ever remembers his dreams. He wonders where those ideas even came from. The glimmering meadow, the fresh misty air, the pretty lights...and Felix.

Why did he dream of Felix, a random boy? And not just a regular boy, but a pixie fairy. Minho didn't even know anything about fairies other than Tinkerbell and Peter Pan ( _Is he even a fairy?_ ). He hasn't even seen anyone in real life that was as beautiful as this boy. Even if it was just a dream, he had such a brightly soft aura to him that couldn't leave Minho's mind. He wondered if he would see him in his dreams again.

 

Minho dragged himself out of bed, thinking that he should at least do something productive to pass some time. He headed to the bathroom for a shower, but got distracted at his dull appearance in the mirror. You would think that with the amount of sleep he's gotten, he'd be as bright as fairy boy.

After his shower, he cleaned up around his place, he cooked a late dinner/early breakfast and saved some leftovers for tomorrow. He checked his student account and sent in some simple job applications, not thinking much of it but going for it anyway.

He thought this was all he could do for now, and sat on the couch scrolling through Netflix on his television screen. _Peter Pan_ , he typed into the search bar. Turns out that the character is not a fairy after all, and Minho drifted off into sleep wondering what Felix thinks of this free-spirited boy who can fly.

 

 

"He's cool, I guess," Minho hears someone say to him. "But, there's definitely more to fairies than just their ability to fly."

Minho's surprised to have come back here so soon and so easily. But, he's a bit happy.

"Well, what else can you do? Besides look pretty, smell like strawberries, and glow for no reason at all."

Felix blushes at this and begins walking with Minho on a narrow dirt path in the middle of what looks like the same forest they were in from his previous dream. Minho notices that the time of day hasn't changed since then, either; the sun still rests at a place in the sky where it should begin to set. But, it just stays still and shines against Felix's dewy, tan skin, he takes in.

"I'm pretty magical, actually. I know when you're feeling happy or sad because I can feel it, too. I know when you're worried or scared. I know what you're dreaming, what you're seeing and thinking," Felix explains.

"I'm dreaming now, aren't I? So of course you know that. And I've been stressed as hell these past weeks, but why aren't you..you know, affected?" Minho gestures at Felix's perfectly dreamy appearance which is completely the opposite of his dreary one.

"It doesn't physically affect me or anything. But, that's another fairy power; I can alter thoughts, visions, and sounds if I choose to," he replies.

"That literally doesn't make any sense but I'll believe you," Minho gives Felix a smile that can't help but be sweet since Felix does nothing but make Minho feel soft and light.

Just then, a twinkling pair of wings appears behind Felix, latching onto his back. They're small, no wider than Minho's hand, and look barely a plain transparent white color.

 _Did he always have those?_ , Minho thinks to himself.

"Oh, no. I just got them, thanks to you," Felix smiles and Minho gives him a weird stare.

"And how exactly did I do that for you?"

"You said you believe me," he says, and Minho has to recall when he said that, not thinking that something as simple as those few words could do something like this. "Fairies grow the more that they are trusted and loved. That goes for wings.." Felix looks over his shoulder, "power.." he holds his arms out to show his white outfit slightly changing to a soft yellow color, "and height." He chuckles as he and Minho make eye contact and see that he is now slightly taller.

'That's cute," Minho responds.

"It's in my nature, I suppose," Felix jokes, smile never leaving his face and sparkle never leaving his eyes.

"I could've sworn your eyes were brown last time I saw you," Minho points out.

"They change," Felix says surely. "Depending on the weather, but not just outside. On the inside too."

"So, why are they turning green now?" Minho asks, staring directly into the fairy's eyes at a distance way too close than he would get in real life.

"Green is for many things. Growth, nature, healing, warmth, safety, protection- those kind of things. I guess that's how I'm feeling about you."

Minho smiles, "Well, I think I feel the same way."

 

 

This time Minho wakes up with the sunlight blinding him. His body in an awkward position on the couch that is sure to leave a crook in his neck. He sits up slowly, remembering where he had just been, what had just happened.

Felix, is the first thing that comes to his mind. His eyes, his smile, his voice, his scent. For some reason, Minho couldn't stop thinking about him even if he is just a made up person in his mind, he thinks.

The fact that he's having these dreams still doesn't make sense to him, but he goes on with his day happily, waiting for the moment the sky turns dark and he can close his eyes to see Felix again.

 

 

"Had a good day now, didn't you?" a familiar voice says that wakes Minho up.

A small smile hasn't left Minho's face since he opened his eyes. "Yeah, actually. Can you tell?"

"Yes. I can feel it," Felix steps closer to sit beside him on the ground. He takes one of Minho's hands and holds it in his own, smile never leaving his face.

They're in the middle of a flower field, somewhere in the mountains with only a single tree in sight. Minho stays in a laying position on his side, head propped up by his palm as Felix sits cross-legged beside him picking flowers. The sky seems a bit brighter this time, and he sees the green in Felix's eyes has been replaced by the softest color of blue there is.

Minho can't describe the feeling he gets just from having his hand in Felix's. It's something that truly can only be dreamt of, and right now he's having the time of his imaginary life.

"I really need someone like you in my real life," Minho blurts out.

"What do you mean? You do have me." Felix gives a pouty look, tilting his head.

"I mean- you're so perfect. I mean I haven't known you--dreamt of you--for that long, but I can never stop thinking about you when I wake up. It's like I want you to be there with me even when I'm not just sleeping and you're only in my head. But, you're just made up from my own worries as a way of me to just push them away, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, Minho." Felix says, knowing that this is somewhat true. "I wish I could do more for you, but this is all I have right now."

Minho has a look on his face that's soft enough to show that he's okay and doesn't blame Felix, but also still sad to show that it did affect him and he wishes it could be different.

"I wish you could be with me.." Minho finishes as he feels himself leaving, watching everything around him blur behind Felix until nothing is left but the sparkle in his eyes and the warmth of his touch.

"I am." he hears the deep voice whisper loudly before everything he just had in front of him disappears, turning dark and cold.

 

 

Minho has a job interview today. He didn't think that one of the companies he applied for would actually get back to him. He sits at a booth in the cafe waiting he's called him in, mind trying to avoid anxious thoughts by thinking of his fairy, wondering what he would be doing right now.. if only he was real, of course.

It goes well he thinks, being told that he'll receive a call within the next few days. Finally something has made him hopeful again.

On his walk back home, he feels the sun shining in his face as it's about to set. He stops for a moment, shutting his eyes as it blinds him and allowing the warmth to be felt against his skin. His mind goes to Felix, thinking that this kind of feels like one of his dreams.

"I wish you could be with me." Minho says to himself quietly. He sighs, opening his eyes and moving back into the shade. It's colder underneath the store window canopy, and he misses Felix, thinking that he should make it home soon to get some sleep even if it is only 7pm.

He takes another look in the sun's direction before it's shine becomes soon replaced by the moon's glow, and he sees a little light flying like the one from his first dream.

 _O-okay now this actually is a firefly_ , Minho thinks. But, then he notices that it's pink, and he knows that fireflies are not pink.

He watches as it travels in small circled paths within the ray of light shining directly in front of him. As it gets closer, he smells it. _Strawberries._ And not only is he confused once again, but now he is also a bit afraid. He looks around him, trying to grasp reality, but barely does so when he hears the familiar voice.

"I am," Felix says.

Minho looks up, speechless at what he sees in front of him, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"What.. wait. What?"

Felix stands in front of him a few feet away with the golden sunlight shining behind him, giving an image that Minho was sure could only be seen in a dream. But, to have him, his fairy, actually here in his real life, his real world, is something that can't be perceived.

He doesn't realize he has tears in his eyes until Felix laughs, "Are you crying? I told you I was with you. It took some time, but.. you made it possible."

Minho's thoughts are everywhere as he tries to make sense of this. _How is this real?_

Felix comes closer to him, holding Minho by his arms. "Oh, that's another thing," he responds to the thought. "I can grant wishes."

Minho looks up at him, probably more shocked knowing this than having Felix with him in real life.

"Please.. please fucking explain this. I'm losing my mind." Minho rubs at his temples while Felix smiles at how cute he finds him.

 

They make their way to Minho's home finally, Minho pacing with anxiety and Felix sitting upright on the couch, amused.

"I just.. What? What the hell? There's no way," Minho mumbles to himself for several minutes straight. "No fucking way. What the fuck?"

Felix lays back, laughing softly as Minho goes back and forth fighting his own thoughts. "Are you going to actually ask me about this now that I'm here or not? Because I can hear everything going on in there and it's kind of getting crazy."

Minho stops, hands on his hips, and looks at Felix, still not believing his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah. Right. Oh my god." He goes to sit on the edge of the couch stiffly like if he were to get to close to Felix he will see that he's actually just imagining this or something.

"So you.. you grant wishes?"

"Hmm, yes. That's how I was able to come here. I couldn't come sooner because our bond wasn't strong enough in the beginning. But, when you, you know, said it here.. out loud.. I was able to make it happen." Felix explains as simply as he can.

Many questions run around in Minho's head, but he asks none. He thinks that maybe he doesn't need explanations. All this time, he's just needed Felix. And now he has him.

"Okay. I think I understand.. Not completely, but I trust you." Minho relaxes as a grin appears on his face. Felix sits up, eyes big and bright and smile wide and full of top teeth.

Minho doesn't notice Felix's outfit until then. He's in casual clothing and not his usual fairy attire. But, somehow he still manages to look as enchanting as ever. He's still got the rose on his cheeks and lips, and the soft pink hair to match.

"But, where are your wings?" he questions seeing that they aren't there anymore.

"I still have them. But, they can't be seen in this world. In fact, they've grown a lot more, thanks to you." He gives Minho such a genuine smile that the latter thinks that if this is what falling in love is, then he's already become one with the cement.

He thinks that he wants to bring Felix tight into his arms and keep his close forever, taking in his strawberry scent and letting the warmth of his skin be pressed against his own.

He looks into Felix's eyes that are now a dark purple, and thinks that he wants to live in the galaxy of his orbs forever, in a world where there's only the two of them and Felix can never leave him alone.

He moves in front of Felix, both standing on their feet showing that Felix is now at least an inch or 2 taller, and Minho thinks that he wants to kiss Felix like he's still inside one of his dreams and doesn't ever plan on waking up.

So he does.

And the kiss is more than what Minho could have ever dreamed of. It's magical beyond any power that Felix possesses. It's more powerful than any of Minho's wishes that could be granted. It's more real than he would have ever thought.

And Minho thinks, _I love you._

Felix smiles brighter than the moon that is glowing over the two of them through the window and says back, "I love you, too."

 

 

 

That night, Minho falls asleep in the arms of the boy of his dreams. And they meet in their meadowy forest once again.

"You know, I think I like it better here anyway." Minho says immediately after seeing Felix who's standing at a distance.

"Yeah? How come?" Felix tilts his head, eyes focusing on Minho making his way towards him.

"Just feels safer." he shrugs. "And you never stop sparkling here." He points out, both boys smiling at the realization.

"You're right." A comfortable silence fills the air as Minho takes in all that has happened recently and simply accepts it all, believing that Felix was brought into his life as something he didn't know that he needed.

His thoughts are interrupted by a cloud of dust beside Felix that captures his attention. The air is filled with pink sparkles and a foggy mist that falls down to dew Felix's skin beneath it. As the cloud vanishes away, Minho sees them.

Felix's wings are as big and full as they should be, strong and firm enough to carry his body into the air, thick and pink enough that they don't have a transparency to them like when Minho first saw them. If Minho thought that Felix couldn't get any more beautiful than he already was, well, he was more than wrong.

The wings add an extra sense of fascination to his mystical aura. They give him a more illuminated shine surrounding his figure, and Minho has never loved anything as much as he loves his fairy. And Felix knows this--he can feel it.

They both can, even when Minho opens his eyes shortly after to see his fairy, still sleeping, with the smile that hasn't left his face.

**Author's Note:**

> not so sure about how they met irl but ?? the ending is ok i think.  
> also this probably could have been more detailed/used better diction but i really couldnt wait to just publish this lol  
> let me know what u think!


End file.
